Out in the Open
by Theogon
Summary: ADULT ONE SHOT: Gary is left waiting for Miranda... again, and finds that he enjoys the out doors more than he realised...


It was just like Miranda to keep me waiting. I usually don't mind, the excuses she has tends to have compensate for the mild annoyance I feel for looking like I've been stood up; last week, she said she ended up as a window cleaner for a block of flats. I'm not quite sure how she managed that, but she turned up in a very flattering denim dungaree outfit.

This time is different. I've had this afternoon planned for a long time – the perfect picnic, with all her favourites; Lasagne, with a side of lasagne; three different types of cake; and some fruit. I imagine she'll take that home with her, and make some of those fruit friends she thinks I don't know about. She's so cute.

The sun is shining, it's a lovely day. There's a group of people across the field where I'm sitting. The men have taken their shirts off, and the girls seem to be in small tops with short shorts. I think they've got the right idea; it's too hot for shirts. I decide to take mine off too – a little surprise for Miranda... when she finally turns up.

I look down at my chest; the past few months in the gym are beginning to pay off. I slowly trace my fingers over my emerging six-pack, wiping up a bead of sweat that's running down my body. The touch of my fingers on my body feels good – there's something liberating about my body being out in the open. I can feel the blades of grass on my back, the warmth of the ground ticking my spine.

My hand is now on my nipple and I being to play lightly with it, quickly making them both erect. Nobody else can see; that group are too far away and there's no-one else here. I tense my arm and run my hand over my firm bicep, once again showing my work in the gym is paying off. I joined to impress Miranda, I know she likes muscles.

My feet are beginning to get hot, so I take off my shoes and socks. I drag my feet along the grass, again enjoying the contact of my skin with nature. Once again, my hand is running across my body, slowly following the outline of my defined torso. I notice I'm beginning to get hard, and I subconsciously move my hand down to my crotch and lightly trace the budge through my jeans.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, coincidently in contact with the head of my cock. It feels good. I've got a text, from Miranda;_ So sorry I'm late, I just finished teaching a Zumba class_ _- be there in 15! X _I smile to myself – classic Miranda.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and then look around. The group of people have moved on; it's just me now, alone in the park. I slip my hand under my jeans and grab my cock. It's throbbing now, the feeling of the sun on my chest and the grass on my back making me more aroused than I've been in a long, long time. The throbbing is building, and I begin to move my hand slightly, wanking myself off. I know I should stop... but I don't.

Again, I look around – the group on the other side of the field have moved on, so I'm alone. Surprising, really, for such a lovely day. I probably won't get a chance like this in a while, and I take it. I stand up and undo my belt, dropping it to the floor. Then, I quickly undo my jeans and pull them down around my ankles. I'm standing in the park, out in the open, in my boxers, with a very obvious bulge.

I take my time with the boxers, lowering the back to uncover my arse and running my hands over my cheeks, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming the skin. Then I lower the front, dragging my cock down with it and feeling the pleasure of the tension. Finally, my hard dick burst free, the head gleaming in the sun light. I'm fully naked now, standing in a public park. The sun on my skin feels so good, and I can feel the wind slightly rustling through my pubes. My hands begin to run over my body again, one hand playing with my nipples and the other fondles my balls. My cock is throbbing even harder now, and I begin to slowly wank myself off. Long, firm strokes send shivers of pleasure through me; I've never had a wank like this before.

I lower myself down and lie on the grass, my legs spread wide and my cock pointing to the sky. My wanking becomes more vigorous and I can feel the wind hit my pre-cum, making my head tingle slightly. My other hand moves towards my balls, and then I arch my hips slights and lightly begin to finger my hole, gently entering myself.

I forget to even check to see if anyone is approaching, I am so lost in my wank. With one finger in my arse, I begin to thrust harder into my hand, faster as I feel the pleasure shoot through my body. I can feel the need for release building throughout me, and I begin to moan. As my pumping gets harder, my moans get louder and my finger goes deeper. I begin to shout out in pleasure as I arch my back and bring myself to climax, shooting all over my body, and making sure I've squeezed out every drop.

I find myself lying in the sun, naked on a public park, covered in my own spunk – luckily still alone. Cleaning myself up with tissues from the picnic, I quickly get dressed. I don't know what came over me (except for myself...) but that was one of the hottest things I've ever done.

Miranda may tell me all of her crazy stores, but I think I'll keep this one to myself.

Please review and follow! It really motivates me to write when I read all your comments.


End file.
